5 years, and still going strong?
by Grissomgirl82
Summary: Sara and Grissom have been together for 5 years, are they still in love? Are they over the honeymoon, or are they still passionate about eatchother?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry about my english, I'm norwegian....

Grown ups only!

M-rated

Snuf!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sara was sitting in the living room, reading an old Jane Austen book. Pride and prejudice. It was no typical Sara book, but she loved it. But right now she did not feel like reading, she was just waiting for Grissom to come home. He just finished a long and difficult case, so he was probably tired. She smiled when she was thinking about that dinner waiting for them when he finally was home. She had made it for him. And she had set the table with two red roses, and two white candles. It was all set and ready. She knew that he had no dinner-expectations right now, but she loved to surprise Grissom. And this was not just a dinner after work. No, this was special, on this day they had been together for 5 years. And their love was stronger than ever. And they have had their bad moments.

Sara looked at the watch, and saw that Grissom would not be home for at least half an hour, so she could read more in the book. She looked in the book without reading the words. Her mind wandered of, she was like miles away.

She remembered the first time they met, when she was a student in San Francisco. She was infatuated by him from the first moment. It felt just like yesterday when their eyes met across the floor. He was the professor and she was the student on 1st road. Asking all the questions. And when Grissom made that phone call t o her, asking if she needed a new job. She almost jumped on the first plane out. And when they met outside that hotel, when Grissom was throwing dolls down of the roof. Well, Nick was throwing, and Grissom was down on the ground to see how they where landing. Sara had been watching him for a while before approaching him. And she always smiled when she was thinking about Grissoms face when he first saw her in Las Vegas.

And she remembered that day five years ago when they got together…Sara had been working late one night, and Grissom had been out in the field, so her car was at the lab. Grissom had offered her a ride home, and she was not the one who said no to Grissom. Grissom had been looking on her all the time on work, but in the car he was so quiet. She thought that he was only tired. They had the radio on, and she still remembered the songs it was playing; The Rose and Hotel California. She did not like the songs then, but now she loved them. When they drove up to her flat, he surprised her by walking her to the door. And when they was about to say goodbye, he looked into her eyes, leaned forward and kissed her. She was so surprised, that she lost all words.

" I have wanted to do that for weeks now" said Grissom, and kissed her again. This time with more passion and lust. She answered the kiss, and opened the front door, and let him in…


	2. Chapter 2

"Sara...Sara….wake up" said a concerned and lovely voice. It was Grissom.

"You have fallen asleep"

"Oh my God, what time is it?" Sara was very confused.

"I got home for about 5 minutes ago, so it is about half past 9"

"Then I have only slept for a short time then, but I had this beautiful dream"

Grissom looked at her and started laughing…"I believe you, you kept saying; you kissed me, you kissed me".

Still groggy and not still awake, Sara said that she had made dinner to him, and that she would tell him about the dream under dinner.

"Mmmm….this is really good. What is it?"

"Thank you. It is something my grandmother used to make, it is an old secret family recopy" She said with a smile.

"Well…it is good, sweetheart".

"What about that dream?" Grissom asked.

"I was sitting here, in the living room, just thinking back in time, and I remembered our first kiss, and suddenly I fell asleep. And I was back there and relived our first kiss, and love again. And I am still a little….you know".

Grissom took a long, deep, breath. He looked at Sara while he stood up from the chair. He walked towards her, grabbed her hand, and took it down where his big secret was. "Yeah, I know" he said with a rusty voice. "I have wanted you ever since we did it the last time, last night". "On work my mind was just here in our bed and not at that case". Sara could not believe what he just said; he still wanted her after last night. "Do you know what day it is today?" she suddenly asked. "Yes, it is December 14th, Wednesday", he said with a teesy smile on his face. "Ha-ha, you fool; it is our 5 year anniversary". "I knew that, Sara, I only wanted to make you a little bit worried. You know that I have loved you every day, for the 5 last years, and I will love you for ever. I will never leave you." After that little tirade, he kissed her passionately, and dragged her down on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

He laid her down on the smooth and soft carpet, and just stared at her. Looked into her deep brown eyes. He could melt into those eyes forever and never wanted to come back to reality from them ever.

"I love you, Sara".

"I love you too, Grissom"

They smiled to each other, and kissed a long, hot, steamed kiss. Grissom almost had to throw her away, just to breathe again.

"I want to take care of this moment, and remember it for ever. And I will take my time, and not rush it", said Grissom.

"But…but maybe I want to rush it. I want you so bad!". "But I'll be a good girl, and shall lay still her, just to see what you can do to me".

"Oh you!"

"First I will take that little blue shirt off you, it have annoyed me all day"

Grissom took her shirt off and stared at the red bra just shining against him. It was pure lust in his eyes. "Mmmmm….Sssexxy, I love that". His voice was like sandpaper on a peace of wood. Rasping it up. "Then I will take those jeans of you, they are only in my way now".

Sara smiled to her self, and though that he was really enjoying himself right now, but she wanted to speed it up a bit. "And then I will take that shirt of you so I can see that wonderful body of yours".

Grissom just shaked his head. "Oh no, my butterfly, this is my time to entertain you, so off with that bra now". And before he knew it, he was holding her two pink cases in his hand.

"Kiss them" she whispered, while her hands wandered up and down his waste.

He took the one and licked it softly, felt that Sara taste in his mouth. It just fulfilled him. He almost felt like crying. His tongue played with that pink soft spot, in and out, in and out. Sara made that unforgettable sound, almost like a cat furring. He did the same procedure with the other one. Playing with it. He knew exactly how Sara liked it.

In that moment of heat, Sara had grabbed his belt, and opened it. And he took of his pants. And they met in an inferno of kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet. You could only here the breath of two people just relaxing after reaching the best climax they ever had. The room oozed romance. The air was thick of the smell of two loved ones becoming one.

Saras mind just wandered of, to the last hour. It was like she relived the moment. His hands touching her body, her head, her breast, her feet, her wonder knob in her secret place. Her hands touching his body, his face, his beard, she loved touching his beard, his stomach, his chest, his feet and his wonderful manhood that always made her scream for more, more and more.

And the moment he came in to her. He looked with his deep blue eyes into her deep brown eyes before pushing himself deep into her. After that it was just pure instinct, driven forward by the lust of enjoying the other person.

Grissom and Sara felt that they were made for each other. And right now, when they were lying here together, side by side, in the bed, they felt the deepest love.

"Mmmmm…that was wonderful, Grissom"

"Sara! I can't believe that we are still together and that I love you even more than I did the first time we made love"

Sara snapped after her breath. Then, out of the blue, Sara remembered something. Something that she had missed, probably because she could not believe it. After all this time. Could it really be true? She had skipped her period once. She could not be shore, but she wanted to tell him that she thought that she could be with a child. Their lovechild.

"Grissom…"

The end!


End file.
